


Ты серьезно?

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ян же тоже вспоминает Зигфрида Кирхайса, но он думал, что если бы Кирхайс был жив, то он смог бы стать мостом между Империей и Союзом. Это оказывается ключом к тому, чтобы разверзлась бездна. История про становление отношений.





	Ты серьезно?

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался чтобы заесть книжный канон. Указанием на это - серебро цепочки.   
> Согласно роману, Ян не просто считает Райнхарда самым красивом человеком галактики, но и чуть не жалеет, что не родился в Империи, потому что политика Райнхарда мудра и деяния его велики.  
> В книге показана очень тяжелая картина того, как Райнхард потерял не половину - всего себя. Это была глубокая взаимная любовь, чувственная, единственно важная, с потрясающей красотой отношений. О ней знали, кажется, все приближенные. Просто потому, что это было не утаить, не удержать внутри.  
> После смерти Кирхайса Райнхард начинает спиваться. Отмечается прямым текстом, что количество алкоголя в день становится чрезмерным. Он винит в смерти Кирхайса себя и только себя. Он постоянно разговаривает с Кирхайсом, как если бы тот уехал и должен вот-вот вернуться. У Райнхарда очень скромный быт, нет желаний. Он выглядит как человек в клинической депрессии, который живет только потому, что обещал покорить галактику. Все. После достижения цели, он отдаляется от всех еще больше и окончательно сжигает себя.  
> Если в аниме есть впечатление, что он женился на Хильде и вот-вот уже бы начал жить, он даже вот императором начал ходить в театр и все такое, даже вон Ройенталя повоевал, но проклятая болезнь его сломила, то в книжном каноне пока такого ощущения нет. Там вообще ад и Израиль. Гроб Гроб Кладбище и тонны отборного стекла.  
> Тем страннее было видеть, как легко Ян принимает форму сосуда, заполняет Райнхарда теплом и возвращает ему возможность быть снова тем мальчиком-курсантом, который делал стойку на руках. Просто потому, что он не знает всего того, что каждый день, много дней подряд с чувством горечи и беспомощности наблюдают Оберштайн и Ройенталь. Да! Потому что Ройенталь бухой в дрова жалуется Миттермайеру, что он для Райнхарда просто инструмент.

Ян сидел нахохлившись. Он чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно. Эта неловкость началась еще до встречи, задолго до. Ян представлял себе — каково это встретить самого красивого человека галактики. Каково увидеть юношу, под чьи знамена он бы встал, не задумываясь, если бы был рожден с другой стороны коридора. Как он будет говорить с тем, кого просто не смог убить. Должен был, но не смог.  
Еще у встречи был горький привкус предательства. Проговорился Фредерике перед отъездом об отношении к Лоэнграмму. Так бывает, если случается то, что не должно было произойти.  
Да, они воевали все это время. Да, Венли должен был хотеть его уничтожить, должен был ненавидеть. Ненавидеть, а не восхищаться. Не должен был испытывать радости, как в новый год, разворачивая упаковку подарка, догадываясь что там. То, о чем мечталось. Самое потаенное желание.  
Неправильное, конечно же.  
Райнхард был моложе, чем казался на экранах. Стройнее, тоньше — совсем мальчик еще с непокорными вьющимися волосами. Весь — сотканный из золота и присыпанный алмазной крошкой. Он сверкал и переливался так, что смотреть на него было так же больно, как смотреть на солнце. Поэтому Ян растерялся и почувствовал собственную нелепость и неуклюжесть, и возраст. Что на девять лет старше этого ребенка, который уже покорил мир.   
Им было неловко друг с другом. Яну казалось, что он... не оправдал ожиданий. Что Райнхард думал увидеть могучего воина древности, подстать себе самому — мальчишкам всегда кажется, что они выше и сильнее, чем есть на самом деле.  
А увидел мужчину средних лет, который не отличается ни ростом, ни званием, ни желанием положить мир к своим ногам. Наверное, это расстроило Райнхарда больше всего.

Машинально Венли нащупал в кармане флягу. Он знал, что много пьет. Больше, чем следовало. Но так было спокойнее. Ее ребристую крышку можно было поглаживать или проводить ладонью по округлому боку. В ней был бренди — слишком мало, чтобы напиться. Достаточно, чтобы распробовать железистый от фляги привкус. Это была старая, не лучшая фляга. Но она была дорога.  
Ян чуть не пропустил момент, когда все могло бы пойти наперекосяк, когда Райнхард вспомнил про Кирхайса. "Если бы он был жив, то вы были бы мертвы".  
И это была правда. Или полуправда.  
— Я встречался с ним один раз, — мягко сказал Венли, надеясь так хоть немного успокоить мальчика с золотыми волосами, который потерял единственного друга. — И... мне жаль, что я не смог узнать его лучше. Знаете, я иногда думаю — как сложилась бы история, если бы Кирхайс был жив? Может быть он стал бы мостом между Империей и Союзом.  
Достать флягу казалось естественным.  
Райнхард, замерший, когда Венли осмелился посягнуть на память Кирхайса, оживился.  
— Не знаю, как делают в Империи, — Ян позволил себе улыбку. — В Союзе мы поднимаем бокал в память павших. За Зигфрида Кирхайса.  
Бренди обожгло горло. Можно было даже притвориться, что именно поэтому на глазах выступили непрошенные слезы.  
На мгновение Ян решил, что Райнхард откажется, но он принял флягу и молча сделал большой глоток.  
— Расскажите мне о нем, — попросил Ян.   
Говорить о Кирхайсе показалось более безопасным, чем говорить о политике, а говорить хотелось. Даже, когда от того, как долго Райнхард пил из фляги, стало тошно. Интересно, сам Венли в глазах Фредерики выглядит так же жалко, когда пьет? По чуть-чуть, несколько раз за день, всегда. Изредка перемежая алкоголь со снотворным, чтобы не мучили кошмары?..  
— Эмиль, принеси нам вино. 

Райнхард говорил, Венли слушал, вернее смотрел и не мог насмотреться.  
Им было хорошо так. Казалось, что прорвало плотину молчания. Райнхард рассказывал все подряд, перепрыгивая от историй из раннего детства к более взрослым. Он вспомнил. Вытягивал из памяти все доброе, светлое, радостное — будто проживал заново.  
Ян любовался Райнхардом влюбленным. Он был все еще влюблен в своего рыжего друга — несомненно. И так же несомненно, что он не мог поделиться этими чувствами ни с кем другим.   
Венли слушал, спрашивал, смеялся, обновлял бокал. Они выпили полторы бутылки, когда Райнхард начал отводить взгляд и в голосе появилась тоска.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты — уже со снятым плащом, без которого казался еще более невесомо-прозрачным — совершенно потерянный. Этот человек, этот юноша, в двадцать один покоривший Империю и в двадцать три — галактику, успевший больше, чем многие за всю свою жизнь, на глазах сгорал в воспоминаниях.  
— Это я убил его. Я виноват в его смерти. Он умер из-за меня, и только.  
Не то, чтобы у Яна был выбор, но он был старше. Да, когда ему было двадцать два — его повысили на два звания подряд — велика заслуга. Этому мальчику, кажется, тоже скоро быть повышенным через ступень, если он не справится с горем. Год? Два? Сколько он проживет, заживо сжираемый своей болью? Этого ли хотел Зигфрид Кирайс, если бы был жив?  
Обнять мальчика было легко. Немного страшно, конечно же — Ян видел его в бою и знал, что тот воин, но обнять было значительно легче, чем отдать приказ всему флоту.  
Держать его в руках оказалось, как держать солнечный зайчик — он щекотал лицо, шею, грел, через форму. Форма разделяла их, лишая лиц.   
Интересно, десять лет назад Ян был таким же ребенком, нуждающимся в ласке и утешении?  
Доверчиво прижавшись щекой, Райнхард расставил пальцы и положил ладонь Венли на грудь.  
— Я так ждал тебя. Ты действительно Ян-чудотворец. Они не обманули меня. Я смог вспомнить все то, что мне было дорого. Мне кажется, что никто не знает, каким на самом деле был Кирхайс. Теперь знаешь ты.  
— Я сохраню это знание, — целовать в локоны тоже было легко и правильно. Ян казался себе сильнее и выше. Будто его придумали ровно для того, чтобы он мог взять у мальчика-властелина его боль. Если получится, то он станет тем, кто вложит вместо нее человечность в его душу. Может быть тогда больше не будет боли. — Ты можешь называть меня Венли, если хочешь.  
— Я буду называть тебя Ян. Мне не нравится Венли.  
Ян рассмеялся про себя. Это действительно было забавно — ощущать, как теряешь голову, как сходишь с ума, как готов отдать свое имя только потому, что Райнхард играючи попросил об этом.   
— Хорошо, тогда я тоже могу выбрать. Ты будешь Райнхард.  
— Конечно, — согласился тот, тяжело вздохнув. — Ты тоже можешь выбирать.  
Интересно, Кирхайс тоже мог выбирать? Или Райнхард все и сразу решил за него?  
Ян покачивался, обнимая. Это не был танец — скорее так укачивают детей, а потом отнял одну руку и расстегнул китель.  
Снова ему хотелось перестать быть солдатом. По-настоящему вылезти из этой скорлупы, став обычным человеком — это так притягательно, быть обычным.  
Солнечный зайчик, не церемонясь, скользнул ладонью внутрь. Ему тоже был нужен не солдат, а человек? Венли укрыл его сверху своей рукой, но разве удержишь?  
— Ты станешь моим адмиралом? Будешь служить мне? — Райнхард смотрел с такой надеждой, что Ян не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
Выпитого вина, тепла человека рядом и секундного размышления хватило, чтобы понять, что не так.  
— Нет, я не буду тебе подчиняться. Я не буду твоим адмиралом. Мне даже не нужна половина мира.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я могу выбирать. Ты сам разрешил мне выбирать, и разрешил называть тебя Райнхард. Если я стану твоим офицером, то буду называть тебя "ваше превосходительство".  
— Тогда ты не сможешь быть рядом.  
— Как солдат. Но я смогу быть рядом как человек.  
Райнхард замолчал. Венли чувствовал, как его пальцы прожигают грудь до самого сердца и чувствовал, как там, где его сердце, образовалась пустота, стоило Райнхарду убрать руку.  
Все было так просто, когда Ян его обнимал и вдруг стало так сложно, когда Райнхард отстранился, став воином. Мягкость сменилась режущей красотой алмазной кромки.  
Райнхард щедро плеснул вино в два бокала. Один взял сам, другой протянул Яну.  
— Ты будешь со мной на Хайнессене, Ян.   
При всем богатстве воображения Ян не смог уловить вопросительных ноток в этой фразе, поэтому не стал и кивать. Он поднял бокал, салютуя в ответ, и пригубил вино.   
Похоже ему была уготована роль крепости, которую Райнхард только что решил брать штурмом. Ощущение было новым, непривычным и отдавало приятным теплом, разливающимся по всему телу.  
На краю сознания билась паническая мысль: "Невеста, Ян-чудотворец. Ты не забыл, что у тебя есть невеста?"  
Большой глоток помог заглушить ее голос. Это было чертовски неправильно, но даже если Райнхард не догадывался, Ян знал, что его крепость пала, как только он согласился быть Яном.

***  
Они летели на Хайнессен вместе.  
“Тебя взяли в заложники?” — спросил Шенкопф. Юлиан смотрел тревожно. Взгляда Фредерики Ян избегал.  
Это не было предательством, нет. Или было?  
Неделя вместе, вряд ли больше. Потом Райнхард окунется в мир дворцовых интриг и императорской власти, а Венли будет жить обычной мирной жизнью. Он не предаст себя, перейдя под командование Райнхарда, но, может быть, они будут перезваниваться иногда. Иногда встречаться — за бокалом вина или шахматной доской.   
“Привет, император, как у тебя дела?”. У Яна не было ни малейших сомнений, что Райнхард наденет на себя корону обладателя мира. Ему пойдет горностаевая мантия на плечах.  
Поэтому у Яна есть несколько дней, чтобы разбудить в нем человека или просто, чтобы быть рядом и смотреть — глаза в глаза, а не через экран.   
Они завтракают, обедают и ужинают вместе. Наверное, кто-то из его приближенных зол, но Яну нет до этого дела. У них есть Райнхард-на-мостике. Ян так и не вышел туда ни разу, пусть Райнхард и звал.  
Еще у Яна есть право говорить “нет”, и он пользуется им. Нагло, бессовестно. Он не сопровождает Райнхарда на переговорах, не поднимается на мостик и отказывается выпить еще один бокал. Ему хватит пить, и Райнхарду тоже не стоит пить много. Обязательный бокал в обед, два, три — за ужином. Больше, чем было бы правильно.   
Венли даже играл в день-без-алкоголя, но только один раз. Их слишком мало этих дней, и правильнее было бы споить Райнхарда, чтобы тот снова прижался.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Райнхард, ворвавшись в каюту без стука.  
Ян уже знал, что Райнхард дурно воспитан, не умеет стучать, считает, что все принадлежит ему, и очень неловко сидит на столе.  
Они это выяснили, когда Ян сидел, скрестив ноги, и читал книжку, а Райнхард захотел сесть так же, потому что он тоже может. Райнхарду было чудовищно важно быть не хуже даже в мелочах. Это вызывало умиление.  
Он справился с плащом, залез на стол, а потом, высунув от усердия кончик языка, складывал ноги. Не просто скрестить, а положить стопы на бедра, как мудрецы востока. Мгновение триумфа оказалось мгновением поражения — потеряв равновесие, он завалился на бок, и Венли смог его поймать.  
Стоило бы дальше прижать к себе, запустить руку в волосы, чтобы смотреть как они расплавленным золотом протекают между пальцев, и поцеловать, хотя бы в самый красивый нос галактики. Или в смеющиеся губы. Или, молясь всем богам, чтобы стол выдержал двоих, разложить его прямо там и последовательно целовать везде, начиная с макушки. Очень здравая мысль для человека, которому через четыре дня предстояло объяснение с невестой.  
“О чем ты думал, Ян, когда мы были в разлуке? Кто заваривал тебе чай?..”  
“Какой чай, Фредерика, какое думал. Меньше всего я думал в эти дни”.   
Потом Райнхард демонстрировал умение стоять на руках, которым — Ян нисколечки не сомневался — обладал в ранней молодости.   
Свалился Райнхард прицельно на него, хорошо, что никто никого не убил. В первую очередь ворвавшийся на шум гвардеец. Венли лежал распластанный под Райнхардом, прижатый к полу, захлебнувшийся теплом, солнцем, летом, стыдливым румянцем, юностью, смехом — всем тем, из чего был соткан Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, если ты смотришь на него снизу вверх, а руки будто случайно лежат на талии.  
Они поцеловались, почти. И даже гвардеец бы их не остановил, но тяжело, грузно вывалился медальон на серебряной цепочке. Он тревожным предупреждением лег Яну на шею — ровно в ямочку между ключиц.  
Вместо Райнхарда теперь смотрел фон Лоэнграмм, покоритель галактики. Собранный, с упрямо сжатыми губами, совершенно закрытый, отстраненный мужчина. Все так же безупречно красивый, но уже далекий и неприступный.  
Ян не знал, что в медальоне. Наверное, если бы Зигфрид Кирхайс был жив, то ему единственному Райнхард доверил бы эту тайну. Ян не собирался занимать место Кирхайса, он просто поднял руку и заправил фон Лоэнграмму выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Тот сделал невозможное, в который раз: повернул лицо, прижался губами к ладони и только после этого ушел, оставив после себя сосущую пустоту и ожоги на обеих руках. Там, где Ян обнимал его и там, где его коснулись губы Райнхарда. 

Два дня.  
Лежать, задрав ноги на стол, спрятаться под книгу, потому что точно намерен не носить форменный берет, раз это возможно. Никаких кителей, никаких шарфов — ничего. Бунт. Ян Венли взбунтовался и отказывается быть адмиралом. Он хочет обычной мирной жизни. Читать книги, думать о море и представлять себе, что летит в отпуск, а не сопровождает человека на военном крейсере. Человека, которого чудом не расстрелял в упор из всех орудий несколько суток назад.   
Надо бы встретить этих — Миттермайера и Ройенталя. И фройляйн Мариендорф. И поблагодарить их: “Спасибо, что благодаря вашему шантажу у меня нет его крови на руках”.   
Это было важным. Остальное — ерунда.  
Два дня делать вид, что тебя тут нет. Ты спрятался. В первую очередь от этого, который красив так, что глазам больно. Каждый день красив уже столько дней подряд. Из под книги трудно и неудобно подсматривать, но Ян старательно держит марку.  
— Как ты проводишь личное время, Ян? — бросил Райнхард, набегавшись кругами по кабинету.  
— Сплю, — убрав книгу с лица, Ян вытянулся на диване, чтобы продемонстрировать наглядно, как именно он спит.  
— Ты не можешь только спать. Все время спать скучно. Что делают люди, когда отдыхают?  
— Читают, смотрят фильмы, ходят в театр, гуляют. А что делаешь ты? — Ян закрыл глаза и старательно притворился спящим. Он знал, что Райнхард не уйдет, но так было забавнее его чувствовать.   
Конечно, Райнхард не выдержал. Лег рядом на диван, так что Яну, “не просыпаясь”, пришлось повернуться на бок — уступить место. Надо было отворачиваться спиной, но было поздно. Теперь волосы щекотали нос, он чувствовал какой-то совершенно особенный запах, исходивший от Райнхарда, половиной себя чувствовал тепло и жар, и краснел, проклиная собственное тело.  
Попытки складывать и вычитать не помогали — он все равно упирался членом Райнхарду в бедро, и это было мучительно неловко. Райнхард то ли действительно не замечал, то ли делал вид.  
— Мы скоро прибудем на Хайнессен. Ты покажешь мне его. В личное время.  
Просьба, предложение или приказ? Уточнять не хотелось — хотелось посмотреть с насколько серьезным выражением лица Райнхард говорил об этом.   
— У охраны есть распоряжение — ты всегда можешь прийти. В любое время дня и ночи.  
— Аудиенция? — Ян все же приоткрыл один глаз. Райнхард лежал рядом близкий и далекий одновременно. Он судорожно цеплялся за медальон, будто тот был спасательным кругом. Большой палец нежно гладил замочек.   
— Тогда ночью. Ночью не бывает аудиенций, — Райнхард смотрел прямо в потолок пустым, стеклянным взглядом.  
— Приходи ты ко мне, — рука затекла, лежать было неудобно, прикоснуться хотелось неимоверно.   
— Как? — Райнхард распахнул глаза — черные ресницы выглядели подведенными тушью — и повернул голову.  
Откуда Венли знал как? Ногами. На велосипеде. В ландкаре. На флагмане. Он не знает, как передвигаются будущие повелители всего. Он не знает толком, где будет жить. Он не знает, как эти, с приставкой фон, ходят в гости, даже не знает ходят ли.   
— Придумай. Мне кажется, ты можешь даже заставить мой дом отрастить ножки и дойти до тебя, если тебе это надо.  
Райнхард вспыхнул, смущенный и гордый комплиментом, и тут Ян понял, что с него довольно. Он живой человек. Он не может больше.   
Ты не можешь лежать с кем-то в одной постели, дышать, быть, краснеть, чувствовать, как тебе в бедро упирается доказательство чужого влечения, и отворачивать лицо. Даже, если ты Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, и ты прогулял тот день, когда в школе объясняли значение слова “нет”.  
Поэтому Ян положил ему руку на живот, чтобы случайно не обжечься о медальон, а потом сместил ладонь чуть дальше, чтобы перевернуть, чтобы подтянуть к себе.  
— Я никогда так не делал, — перевернувшись сказал Райнхард и сурово сдвинул брови. — Но я не боюсь.  
Меньше всего Ян думал о том, что Райнхард может чего-то бояться, но все равно поцеловал легко, на пробу — понравится, нет? Непонятно. Райнхард смотрел строго и испытывающе. Сравнивал?  
Ян не был десантником и совершенно не успел понять, как хрупкий невесомый юноша мигом подмял его под себя, оседлал так, что от прикосновения к члену перед глазами прошли все звезды галактики, а потом заломил Яну руки за голову и начал целовать.  
Никогда еще чувствовать себя побежденным не было так приятно.  
Дождавшись, пока хватка на запястьях ослабнет, Ян сел и согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы Райнхард оказался пойманным в кокон объятия. Полученные ярость и напор он возвращал нежностью и лаской. Нет, не диктовал правила игры, просто показывал, что умеет сам. Тихий стон был подарком и наградой. Райнхард замер, смотря чуть сверху вниз и взял лицо Яна в ладони.  
— Я придумаю как, обещаю. Я выполняю свои обещания.  
Ян улыбнулся и подставил губы, давая себя целовать.  
Оставались сутки. Можно они проведут эти сутки вот так?   
Нет? Жаль.  
Счастливо рассмеявшись, Райнхард вывернулся из объятий и исчез в коридорах своего флагмана. Яну оставалось сделать чисто символический глоток из фляги и, вытянувшись на диване, закрыть глаза. Нет, не спать. Вспоминать каждой клеточкой тела прикосновения, чтобы уложить их в голове, запомнить и сохранить. На случай, если они снова будут смотреть друг на друга через прицел.

***  
Несколько дней Ян провел как во сне. Может быть так подействовало снотворное, от которого он отвык, а может быть он просто избегал всех. Притворялся уставшим и сонным, чтобы не говорить. Юлиан занимался домом, как раньше. Это было хорошо и правильно. Адмирал приходил лежать на грудь или читать рядом — это тоже было хорошо.  
Фредерике Ян обещал перезвонить, и все пытался выполнить обещание, но то одно, то другое, то третье… С Вальтером они даже выпили. Тот приехал злой как черт, грохнул об стол бутылку и потребовал выложить, что с Венли сделал белобрысый выскочка. Приворожил?  
— Приворожил, — легко согласился Ян.  
Он выводил на экран реформы, которые провел Райнхард, и это были хорошие реформы. Он рассказывал о планах, избегая слов о коронации, — и это были хорошие планы. Чтобы не было войны. Венли не хотел войну, поэтому рассказывал об этом для Юлиана. Для Вальтера не было мира без войны. Если у Юлиана был шанс, то Вальтер не был нужен мирной галактике.   
А еще Шенкопф все понял — что свадьбы не будет. Что даже если Райнхард, ступив на Хайнессен, забудет про так и непобежденного чудотворца Яна, то сам Ян не забудет уже. Не сможет. Будет улыбаться про себя, глядя на фотографии, мечтательно вздыхать, но не забудет.  
— Ты будешь воевать против нас? — спросил Вальтер будто невзначай, покачивая стаканом с бренди.  
— Я не буду его адмиралом.  
Ян хотел быть прибрежным песком, чтобы волна смыла его в море и не надо было выбирать сторону. Он хотел бы спрятаться — в книгу, в бутылку, в постель. Куда угодно, лишь бы не думать об этом.  
— А кем будешь? — не сдавался Вальтер.   
Он хотел услышать ответ, но Венли не собирался ему отвечать. Пожалев об отсутствии берета, который можно было бы надвинуть на лицо, Ян просто некультурно положил ноги на стол и откинулся на спинку дивана.   
— Время покажет. Остановить мы его не смогли, но может быть, если мы будем говорить, хотя бы иногда, то он будет слышать.  
— Он не слышит никого и ничего, кроме лязга боевых топоров.  
Ян бы поспорил. Он бы скорее ответил, что Райнхард не слышит ничего, кроме звона своего медальона, но выдавать тайну показалось нечестным.

Прощание вышло скомканным, хотя Вальтер обещал еще зайти.

На следующее утро Яна разбудило мерзкое дребезжание комма.   
Открыв слипающиеся глаза Венли нажал “принять вызов” и увидел Райнхарда. Тот попытался сдержать улыбку, но потом рассмеялся в голос.   
Неправда, не такой уж Ян и нелепый по утрам.  
— Ты покажешь мне Хайнессенополис, Ян. Сегодня вечером. Я сказал, что желаю видеть город только с тобой и им пришлось согласиться. У тебя есть время прийти в себя. Машина придет через полтора часа. Да. Вечер — это совсем скоро.  
Ян почесал в затылке. Полутора часов ему хватит только-только.  
Проклятые таблетки.  
Но после разговора с Вальтером, он никак не мог заснуть. Сжирала тревога, беспокойство, страх за ошибку, которую еще не сделал, но сделает. Или как раз поступит правильно? Что лучше? Что хуже? Не историческая книга, не подсмотреть в следующую главу.  
С другой стороны, сердце опять пропустило удар, второй, третий — когда на экране появился сияющий счастливый Райнхард. Сейчас Ян уже знал, как тот двигается, как замирает и каким печальным бывает довольно часто. Интересно, что думают няньки-адмиралы по поводу этих безумных желаний смотреть город? Или все равно, лишь бы их почти император был счастлив?..

***  
Со ступеней гостиницы сошел юноша в сувенирной футболке “На Хайнессен”, которая выгодно подчеркивала мускулистые руки и тонкую талию. Брюки, слава богу, были не в обтяг. Кудри выбивались из-под бейсболки, темные очки совершенно не скрывали лицо. Два рыжих молодых человека в штатском держались на некотором отдалении — на них стояла печать лейбгвардии. С таким же успехом они могли нацепить перевязи поверх спортивных курток. Один почтительно открыл Райнхарду дверь в лимузин.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Ян. Познакомься. Это Кисслинг, начальник охраны. Кисслинг, запомни господина Яна. Охраняй его как меня.  
Наверное, это была шутка, но ни Ян ни Кисслинг не улыбнулись. Начальник охраны вообще был очень печален.   
Когда Райнхард сообщил цель поездки, Ян испытал сочувствие и простое человеческое понимание. Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм изволил посетить самый большой в галактике парк развлечений.   
Ян надеялся на картинную галерею, а в смелых мечтах даже замахивался показать один из винных погребов, славившихся своими дегустационными программами. Райнхарду должно было понравиться это, а не горки!  
Билеты Райнхард достал из заднего кармана брюк и гордо продемонстрировал на входе. Тщетно Ян высматривал директора парка, который должен был бы выбежать трусцой. К сожалению двух “друзей”, которые шли на пару шагов сзади, никто Райнхарда встретить не вышел, и в очереди за мороженым они стояли наравне со всеми.  
— Ваниль, малину и шоколад, — попросил Райнхард.  
Ян выбрал цитрус и кокос. Он не очень хотел мороженое.  
— Сколько с нас? — абсолютно счастливый Райнхард вытащил из кармана веер рейхсмарок. — У меня много.  
Он выглядел как ребенок, ограбивший не то банк, не то отцовский сейф.  
Девушка за прилавком была очарована, но неприступна.  
— Обменник есть у самых касс, — сказала она, принимая от Яна плату.  
Пришлось возвращаться.  
Райнхард ел мороженое, глазел на диковинные скульптуры, одна из которых чуть не пала жертвой Кисслинга. Бронзовый человек в шляпе решил подшутить и, как только Райнхард поравнялся с ним, — опустил ему козырек кепки на самый нос.  
Следующие пять минут Ян оттирал от мороженого и кепку и лицо Райнхарда. Его, чумазого, в шоколаде, хотелось целовать, но вокруг было слишком много людей.

Девушка в обменнике дежурно улыбнулась.  
— Ваши документы, пожалуйста.  
Паспорта у Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма с собой, что удивительно, тоже не оказалось, поэтому Ян протянул свою карточку.  
— Волшебник Эль-Фасиля! — девушка всплеснула руками. — Вы спасли мою маму! Спасибо вам!  
Ян смущенно улыбнулся, принимая документы и динары. Ему было неловко. Вдвойне неловко стало, когда девушка совершенно искренне добавила: “Это ваш воспитанник? Такой хорошенький!”.  
Разубеждать ее Венли не стал. Ни к чему.  
“Воспитанник” изучал стену прямо перед собой. Похоже он не привык к тому, чтобы тех, кто рядом, узнавали, а его — нет!

Они сосредоточенно изучили карту парка, погладили молодую собаку, которая облизала Райнхарду все лицо, посмотрели, как дети катаются на паровозике, проиграли в колесо фортуны, десять минут отстояли в очереди на горки, компенсировали долгое ожидание воздушным шаром в виде зайца, не дали Райнхарду пойти выяснять, почему распорядитель так копается, напоили Райнхарда замороженной водой, посмотрели на зеленый от красителя язык в зеркало, и все это время Ян никак не мог понять, наслаждается он происходящим или хочет выть. С одной стороны, он чувствовал себя на выгуле балованного, непослушного ребенка, который, стоит отвернуться, уже залез на дерево и показывает, как он может висеть вниз головой. Это утомляло и веселило одновременно. Ян привык к более размеренному течению жизни, хотя скучать не приходилось уж точно. С другой стороны, Яну хотелось не просто гулять под строгим взглядом охраны. Ему хотелось зажать Райнхарда за деревом и целовать, пока у того от возбуждения не потемнеют глаза. И наплевать, если язык тоже станет зеленым.  
К сожалению, выполнить этот план было решительно невозможно. Единственное, что Венли оставалось — накинуть Райнхарду на плечи свою куртку, когда тот, весь мокрый после водного аттракциона, стучал зубами от холода. Опять же согреть, прижав его к себе, пустив к себе под куртку было нельзя.  
“Комната ужасов! Там должно быть тепло!” — радостно сказал Райнхард, уже забывший об оставленном на входе зайце.  
Яну был согласен: хотя день был солнечный он тоже вымок и продрог. Кисслинг поморщился и попросил десять минут.  
Спустя три минуты ожесточенной ругани, один звонок Кисслинга и один обратный звонок сотруднику парка, аттракцион закрыли на профилактику на полчаса. Ровно столько, чтобы им хватило загрузиться в паровозик и пройти весь путь.  
“Он же с ума сойдет, если там будет не только тепло, но и куча людей”, — с горечью согласился Райнхард.  
Ян в который раз был готов его расцеловать. Оказывается, фон Лоэнграмм иногда бывал если не разумным, то снисходительным к чужим слабостям. Удивительно. Венли уж было решил, что основной целью похода было довести лейбгвардейцев до нервного истощения.  
На втором выскочившим из темноты снежном великане Райнхард прижался, потом ткнулся холодным носом в ухо, а что было дальше Ян не увидел — они самозабвенно целовались. Что думали об этом гвардейцы Ян не знал. Предположительно увлеченно смотрели по сторонам, выискивая возможную опасность.  
Жизнь стала немного приятнее. Особенно, когда хмурый сотрудник парка под наблюдением Кисслинга уничтожил фотографию “на выезде из туннеля” и все негативы.

— Все будете стрелять? — спросил грузный татуированный мужчина в тире. — На жетон дается пять пуль и одна пристрелочная. Можно по мишени, можно попробовать выиграть приз. Сколько очков наберете — такой и приз.  
Яну призы показались не очень интересными — дурацкие игрушки, конфеты, лимонад. Мишени выглядели привлекательней.  
— Прошу вас, — улыбнулся Райнхард, протягивая командиру лейбгвардии пистолет. Пистолет был прикован на стальной трос, что вызвало у Кисслинга легкое недоумение.  
Пока второй охранник, имени которого Ян так и не узнал, расслабленно наблюдал за толпой, Кисслинг изучал вверенный ему пистолет. Они друг другу не нравились. Кажется, он был готов его даже полизать, чтобы убедиться в полной бессмысленности такого оружия.  
С тяжелым вздохом Кисслинг выстрелил.  
— Двадцать очков — бутылка с водой ваша! — жизнерадостно ответил служащий.  
Он, наверное, решил, что солдат в компании был только один, и тот решил не выбивать главный приз — плюшевый Изерлон. С двадцаткой ему бы не хватило очков.  
Не меняя положения, остальные пули Кисслинг всадил в центр мишени в другом углу тира.  
— Жарко. Надо пить, — сказал он открывая и протягивая Райнхарду бутылку с теплой газированной водой.  
Райнхард счастливо рассмеялся. Он вообще много смеялся, запрокидывая голову, отчего кепка все время норовила свалиться. Он выглядел как человек, который совершенно точно решил быть счастливым. По крайней мере в этот день.  
Второй гвардеец сказал, что мишень можно не менять, но первые две пули попали в молоко с края листа и только последние он вложил в яблочко. Мишень он взял с собой, на недоуменный взгляд служащего пояснив: “Я их в папку собираю. Так сразу подшивать удобно”.  
Ян честно выбил по бутылке воды на каждого. Ему тоже хотелось пить, а плюшевый Изерлон не вызывал ни азарта, ни блеска в глазах. Райнхард же, казалось, пританцовывал от нетерпения.  
— Раньше я хорошо стрелял, — со вздохом отметил он, задумчиво изучая содержимое одного из карманов.  
Не сразу, но Ян понял, что там медальон. Просто не на шее в этот раз, а убранный в брюки.  
“Если бы мой друг был жив, то ты был бы мертв”, — вспомнилось Яну, когда Райнхард поднял пистолет. Его руки немного дрожали.  
Шесть выстрелов, включая пристрелочный, попали в цель и Изерлон был взят.  
— Я добыл его в честном бою, как и положено воину, — улыбнулся Райнхард, а потом тряхнул головой, прогоняя тоску. — Хочешь, выиграй себе свой!  
Сотрудник как раз вешал новый Изерлон на почетное призовое место.  
Ян улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось даже шутить на эту тему.

Еще ему не хотелось идти на Горки. Если бы у Кисслинга было право голоса, то он бы тоже не хотел, чтобы Райнхард шел на Горки, но он просто стоял, сжав руки в кулаки и зло наблюдал за препирательством.  
— Тут есть отличная скамейка, я посижу на солнце и подожду тебя. А это тебе не нужно, — сняв с Райнхарда кепку, Ян вытянулся на скамейке и закрыл ей лицо. Он совершенно не хотел видеть, как Райнхард возмущенно машет руками, в напрасной попытке приказать  
— Почему! Это Горки! Это весело!  
— Нет. Это страшно. Я не хочу, — миролюбиво ответил Ян, не убирая кепку с лица.  
— Ты трус? Вдруг все подумают, что ты трус, раз побоялся идти! — применил Райнхард свой видимо самый главный аргумент.  
Ян чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Ты серьезно? Ты сейчас это серьезно говоришь? Ты — мне? — Ян даже сдвинул с лица отвоеванную кепку, чтобы лучше видеть.  
Райнхард замялся. На лице отражалась сложная мыслительная деятельность. Кажется, Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм впервые столкнулся с человеком, который не рвался что-то доказывать.  
— Ну, — выдал он, чтобы протянуть время.  
— Все и так знают, что я трус, кроме тебя, наверное, — мягко улыбнулся Ян.  
При виде Райнхарда задумчивого, мысли опять сворачивали не в то русло.  
— Ты не трус, Ян Венли, — страстно признал Райнхард, и скомандовал. — Кисслинг, остаешься с ним. Я скоро вернусь.  
Кисслинг легко кивнул, подтверждая, что понял приказ.  
Ян остался лежать на скамейке, а охранник замер у изголовья в привычной позе. Они провели в гармонии и взаимопонимании минут пять, пока не подошли пожилая женщина с внуком. Она громко выразилась по поводу того, что Ян занял всю скамейку, будто он такой особенный, а потом прошлась по поводу невоспитанности молодежи.  
Последний упрек Венли отказывался принимать на свой счет, потому что ботинки свешивались с края, не пачкая сиденье, но все равно пришлось сначала сесть, а потом и встать.  
— Я так и не знаю, как тебя зовут, — вздохнул Ян, обращаясь к Кисслингу.  
— Гюнтер, ваше превосходительство, — он легко поклонился, вызвав у бабки новый приступ брюзжания, на этот раз в адрес молодежи, которая совершенно потеряла уважение к старшим. Вот ее-то племяш, оставшийся в Империи, всегда в пояс кланялся старшим. И был молодец.  
“Не молодец” Кисслинг равнодушно осматривал парк, ни на чем, собственно, не сосредотачиваясь. Просто через несколько минут он шепнул: “Третья вагонетка. Ему будет приятно, если вы помашете рукой”.  
Ян честно помахал, и Райнхард задорно помахал в ответ. Он, в отличие от Яна, ехал на этой Горке в первый раз.  
Еще через пятнадцать минут, Райнхард вернулся к месту встречи.  
“Больше никогда”, — подвел он итоги поездки и отказался что-либо комментировать.  
Высмеивать его Ян не стал.  
Они поели в уличном кафе, прогулялись по парку, посмотрели на детей на карусели в виде лошадок, не стали лезть на вышку “Падающий истребитель” к огромному облегчению и Венли, и Гюнтера, и даже безымянного охранника, после чего покорчили рожи в комнате смеха, вспомнили про зайца, который уже убежал, и еще раз проиграв в колесе удачи, пошли на выход.  
На обратном пути утомленный Райнхард положил голову Яну на плечо и отключился. Странным было даже не это. Странным было то, с какой нежностью и умилением смотрел на спящего командира Кисслинг, и как он стал отстраненно-безразличным, когда машина затормозила, и Райнхард проснулся.

Яна никто не приглашал внутрь, просто было очевидным, что он идет на полшага позади молодого герцога.  
Райнхард поменялся, когда вышел из лимузина. Все та же футболка, все те же штаны, очки зацеплены за ворот, кепка валяется забытая на сидении, но это больше не “воспитанник” и даже не “племянник”. Райнхард превратился в мужчину, который поставил себе цель “покорить мир” и почти добился ее.  
Рано или поздно, но мир падет к его ногам.   
“Не сейчас, фройляйн”, и женщина поклонилась, делая шаг в сторону. Руки плотно прижаты к туловищу, глаза сверкают, но не подчинением — яростью.   
Похоже именно с ней Райнхард обедал раньше, сейчас у него другой компаньон.  
Женщина похожа на Фредерику, отчего Яну становится совсем муторно на душе. Он не хотел занимать ничье место, да и так круто менять собственную жизнь тоже не собирался. Его подхватило, закружило водоворотом. Точно так же, как стоило им переступить порог комнаты, как герцог Лоэнграмм мальчишкой Райнхардом бросился Яну на шею.  
— Больше всего мне понравился туннель страхов, — промурчал он Яну на ухо, лишая воли к сопротивлению.  
“А мне ехать обратно”, — промолчал Ян, возвращая поцелуй.

Райнхард был удивительно гладкий, везде. От этого казалось, что он просачивается между пальцев пламенем. Ян сразу забрался ладонями под футболку, чтобы чувствовать полнее.  
Райнхард целовал его в шею, вился вокруг. Он был везде, забирая остатки разума, покоряя, подчиняя, уводя за собой. Так очаровывали нимфы, потерпевших крушение моряков.  
Ян не пытался сопротивляться, наоборот, он был счастлив принадлежать. Счастлив, когда Райнхард оседлал его, давая прикасаться к телу.  
Невероятно красивый. Самый красивый человек из тех, кто встречался Яну, и кто мог бы встретится. Он проводил пальцами по груди, рельефному животу и не мог перестать касаться.  
Собственное тело казалось простым и мягким, поэтому Ян подставил ладони, чтобы Райнхард мог опереться на него, чтобы было удобнее, чтобы Ян мог видеть, как он закусывает губу, как запрокидывает голову и как отдается с музыкальным нежным стоном.

 

Впервые за долгое время Ян заснул мгновенно. Как оказалось было достаточно обнять Райнхарда и уткнуться носом ему в макушку. Этого охранника побоялись даже призраки мертвых солдат, которые частенько наведывались в сны к чудотворцу Яну, намекая, что спас он далеко не всех.  
Проснувшись посреди ночи, Ян не расстроился, наоборот. Ему действительно не стоило лежать в этой постели до самого утра.  
— Райнхард, — добудиться оказалось не просто. — Мне пора идти.  
Райнхард смотрел сквозь него грустным сонным взглядом. Он протянул руку с растопыренными пальцами, а потом, когда они уперлись Яну в грудь, отшатнулся. Глаза распахнулись, и он окончательно проснулся.  
— Извини. Я подумал, что ты приснился мне. Что ты… призрак, — Райнхард взъерошил волосы, став похожим на птенца. — Ты настоящий? Чудотворец Ян, ты настоящий? Живой? — спросил Райнхард, не делая больше попыток дотронуться.  
— Да, — Ян обнял его и прижал к себе. — Видишь, я тут. Но мне надо идти. Так будет правильнее, да?  
Райнхард не ответил. Он прижался всем телом, спрятал лицо у Яна на шее и долго так сидел, не давая уйти.

***  
На следующий день Ян был призван в строй. Ему выдали швабру для мытья окон и наряд вне очереди. Юлиан был суров и беспощаден. Разводы на стеклах не сдавались без боя и явно решили победить в войне.  
День прошел с пользой для родины, но на редкость бессмысленно. Выгуливать Райнхарда по парку развлечений было значительно приятнее.

На следующий день, вкушая завтрак, Ян увидел, паркующийся у дорожки тяжелый правительственный лимузин. Хотелось верить, что Райнхард бы не стал его похищать, а предупредил заранее, но в глубине души Ян бы не отказался. Надежды, увы, не оправдались. К похищению визитер имел весьма опосредованное отношение.  
Оберштайн был более худым, чем думалось Яну, а вот седины в волосах было меньше. Ян даже удивился. Он уж думал, что Райнхард должен быть окружен не рыжими, а пепельными блондинами.  
Представляться гость не стал. Он вообще вел себя так, будто это Яна вызвали к нему в кабинет, а не он явился незваным.   
Стоять под электронным взглядом было неуютно, а приглашение “Чай? Кофе? Выпить?” Оберштайн проигнорировал.  
— Как ни жаль это признавать, но вы можете оказывать на него огромное влияние. Пользуйтесь этим с умом, Ян, — произнес он, насмотревшись.  
От того, каким тоном это было сказано, волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
— Я не собираюсь на него влиять, и уже отказался быть его адмиралом. Я нахожусь вне вашей юрисдикции.  
Оберштайн неторопливо кивнул, подтверждая получение ответа. Понять обрадовал его ответ или нет было невозможно.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
Ян знал, что Оберштайн одно из самых доверенных лиц Райнхарда. Может быть именно он раньше обедал со своим господином, а теперь не может простить?  
— Раз вы так бесцеремонно вломились в мой дом, то давайте я спрошу… Вы не знаете, случайно, что он носит в медальоне? — когда еще представится такая возможность?  
— Этого не знает никто, Ян. И не советую вам больше интересоваться этим, — Оберштайн оставался недвижим, но глаза сверкнули красным, что придало ему совершенно демонический облик.  
— Звучит как угроза, — развел руками Ян.  
— Постарайтесь оправдать его доверие.  
— Это как?  
Уточнять, что это за доверие, и почему Яну спрашивать расхотелось.  
— Умереть только в том случае, если пойдете на него войной, — сухо выдал Оберштайн и, направившись к выходу, добавил. — Но лучше не умирайте.

Кажется только что Ян Венли получил благословение Пауля фон Оберштайна на продолжение отношений с Райнхардом фон Лоэнграммом. 

Хлопнула дверь. Теперь перед участком стояло два правительственных лимузина. Оскар фон Ройенталь опоздал, поэтому ему пришлось добираться по узкой пешеходной тропинке до калитки. Место прямо напротив было занято машиной Оберштайна.  
Ян вышел на крыльцо насладиться зрелищем. Очень хотелось скомандовать Юлиану, чтобы тот спрятался в дальней комнате, лег на пол ногами к потенциальному взрыву и закрыл голову руками. Офицеры смотрели друг на друга с такой ненавистью, что воздух между ними наэлектризовался.  
— И как, проверили Венли на лояльность? Он удовлетворил всем критериям?  
— Вы действительно хотите это знать, Ройенталь?  
Остро не хватало Вальтера. Он бы оценил представление сполна. К сожалению разобрать, что Ройенталь прошипел Оберштайну на ухо не получилось, а спрашивать Ян постеснялся.  
Оберштайн сел в бронированное нутро лимузина, а Ройенталь, криво улыбнувшись, прошел внутрь дома.   
Предлагать ему чай, кофе или выпить Ян не рискнул, хотя возможно, если бы Ройенталь успел первым, то от “выпить” он бы не отказался.  
— Вы были достойным врагом герцогу Лоэнграмму, — снизошел до комплимента Ройенталь.  
Ян чувствовал себя польщенным, как может быть польщен психиатр во время утреннего обхода.   
— Надеюсь, что вы и впредь будете достойны его.  
“Вы предлагаете мне снова развязать войну или я что-то не совсем правильно уловил в ваших рассуждениях?” — хотел уточнить Ян, но не успел.   
Лицо Ройенталя смягчилось, он стал похож на человека, а не на легендарного героя.  
— Я слышал, как он смеется. Он не смеялся очень давно, поверьте мне. Это ценный дар. Не умирайте без его приказа. Это огорчит его.  
— Я понял, главное, не расстраивать Райнхарда. Распечатаю и повешу себе напоминание рядом с “уходя выключи плиту”.   
— Вам же дорога галактика, Венли. Невыключенный Райнхард опаснее забытой плиты, а я против лишних потерь среди гражданских.  
Ройенталь не улыбался, поэтому Ян решил сделать пометку в дневнике “Адмиралы Райнхарда с чувством юмора (?) еще страшнее просто адмиралов”.  
Когда, наконец, его все оставили в покое, Ян добавил бренди в кофе — ну и что, что еще даже не полдень — и задумчиво посмотрел в окно.  
Райнхарда любили и боялись. Только что к нему приехали двое мужчин, похожие то ли на братьев невесты, то ли на отвергнутых любовников. Они искренне и горячо пообещали не то повыдергать ноги, если что-то пойдет не так, не то все, что угодно, лишь бы Райнхард смеялся.  
Интересно, они действительно совершенно искренене готовы обменять все сокровища мира на счастье своего повелителя?

***  
Идея отметить окончание войны и отставку принадлежала Юлиану. Он же и собрал всех дома. Ян в упор не помнил, говорили ему об этом или нет, поэтому гости вызвали легкое, но приятное, недоумение.   
Кассельны пришли с домашней выпечкой, Катерозе с горшечным цветком, который был куплен заранее, поэтому успел подвять, Фредерика тоже пришла с тортом и с порога призналась, что количество рома в пропитке должно компенсировать общую неказистость изделия.  
Вальтер притащил ящик пива, оглядел уважаемое собрание и срочно телеграфировал Поплану с Аттенборо принести еще один.  
В доме было тесно, шумно и весело.  
Несчастный Адмирал спрятался в дальней комнате и отказался показываться на глаза. Ян его понимал. Он бы тоже спрятался, особенно от Фредерики. К чести всех собравшихся о помолвке никто не напоминал. Просто шутили, смеялись, вспоминали, пили, строили планы. Было… безопасно. Ян чувствовал себя в безопасности, и это было уже неплохо. Впрочем, ощущение пропало, стоило раздаться звонку в дверь.  
Ян пошел открывать, Юлиан увязался следом, Вальтер вызвался помочь… В общем Райнхарда фон Лоэнграма встречали всей толпой.  
Он стоял на пороге в красивом камзоле, безупречно растрепанными волосами, с бутылкой в одной руке и пакетом мясных деликатесов в другой. Отвисшая челюсть добавляла очарования.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся Ян и пригладил волоски на затылке, они пытались не просто встать дыбом, а разбежаться в панике.  
— Это тебе, — Райнхард протянул подарки и, стоило Яну принять их, сделал шаг назад. — Я не вовремя. Потом зайду.   
Он улыбнулся и поправил волосы, чтобы продемонстрировать превосходство. Как будто не было ничего естественнее, чем, осознав неуместность визита, перенести его на следующий раз.  
— Ничего, мы как раз садились за стол. Ты как раз вовремя, — Ян насильно втянул его в дом, потому что смотреть, как Райнхард покрывается своей алмазной броней с завитушек до кончиков пальцев было невыносимо.   
Как объяснить всем, что если этот мальчик сейчас не переступит порог его дома, то это навсегда. Он никогда больше ни к кому не сможет прийти просто так. Он же живой, настоящий. Нельзя своими же руками уничтожать его душу или то, что осталось от нее.  
Они взрослые, они должны понимать.  
Это… даже если наплевать на то, что это нужно Яну, это нужно галактике.   
Кисслинг, бессменный Кисслинг, которого Венли сразу не заметил, был оставлен ждать на крыльце. Никто не осмелился позвать его внутрь. 

Лед треснул только когда привлеченный тишиной Адмирал вышел поздороваться с новым гостем.   
Райнхард сидел по центру дивана, сложив руки на коленях как примерный школьник. Вокруг него было пустое пространство.   
Посадить герцога было идеей Юлиана, и Ян не мог не признать ее грамотность. Райнхард сидящий не был таким пугающим, как Райнхард стоящий. Опять же вероятность того, что Шенкопф будет бить почти лежачего была ниже. Журнальный столик их разделял, делая мгновенное нападение как с одной, так и с другой стороны затруднительным.  
Адмирал вышел с ленцой, не торопясь. Задрав хвост прошел по спинке, попытался сесть попой Райнхарду на голову — тот не шевелился. Потом спустился на пол, прицельно оставил на штанах максимально возможное количество шерсти, дождался, пока Райнхард догадается убрать руки, вспрыгнул на диван и занял самый красивый трон в галактике — райнхардовы колени.   
Райнхард не шевельнулся, даже когда Адмирал, урча от удовольствия, начал запускать в него когти.  
— Больно, — с такой непосредственной радостью в голосе сказал , что…  
К своему стыду, единственным чувством, которое испытал Ян в этот момент, была ревность. Даже не к коту — кот был собой — а ко всем женщинам, которые синхронно заулыбались, с нежностью глядя на Райнхарда.  
Некстати Ян вспомнил, кто был самым популярным мужчиной у женщин штаба — не Шенкопф. Тот помрачнел, осознав, что и реальному образцу проигрывает по всем параметрам.  
— Ну гладь теперь, чего расселся, — беззлобно нахамил он и ушел на кухню заниматься мясом.  
Вечер протекал мирно, насколько это было возможно. Все выпили за окончание войны, Райнхард поднял тост за дам и за хозяина дома. Он был расслаблен и доброжелателен, как, наверное, и положено быть императору во время приема. Он общался со всеми, кроме Фредерики, которую избегал. С ним тоже общались все, соблюдая официальную вежливость и усиленно не поддаваясь чарам.  
Улучшив минутку, Ян выглянул на крыльцо.   
— Вот. Это лепешка с мясом и овощами и немного соуса. Ешьте.  
Кисслинг, стоящий у двери по стойке смирно, хотел было отказаться, но у него от запаха так предательски забурчало в животе, что пришлось согласится. Наверное, если бы еду ему вынес кто угодно другой, он был бы более стойким.  
Кисслинг не спрашивал, но Ян все равно сказал:  
— С ним все в порядке. Он шутит, немного ест, чуть-чуть пьет и самое главное понравился Адмиралу.  
Кисслинг напрягся и прекратил жевать.   
— Адмирал это кот, не волнуйтесь.  
— Хорошо. Я решил, что это еще один адмирал.  
— Нет, это всего лишь кот, — улыбнулся Ян и, забрав грязную салфетку, ушел обратно в дом. Вовремя. Райнхарда действительно ни на секунду нельзя было оставлять одного.  
Юлиан с пылом, свойственным молодости, начал доказывать важность демократического строя. Это Ян понял по раздающимся из комнаты крикам.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — опасно улыбнувшись спросил Райнхард.   
Он стоял посреди гостиной, а обиженный Адмирал драл ножку стула, что ему было строжайше запрещено.  
— Почти восемнадцать, — задрал подбородок Юлиан.  
Райнхард рассмеялся колючим льдистым смехом.  
— Когда мне было восемнадцать, то Ян не убил меня в первый раз, а ведь он окружил мой флот. Я даю тебе фору, Юлиан Минц. Править должен достойный. Я говорил об этом всем, повторю для тебя лично — ты можешь бросить мне вызов, если считаешь, что станешь более достойным правителем. Вы все можете, — он обвел присутствующих взглядом, полным торжества и превосходства. Взглядом воина, жадного до битвы. — Ты должен бросить мне вызов, если считаешь, что я не достоин править. Пока же, я вижу, у тебя нет своего флота. Я подожду. Будет обидно, если ты забудешь свои слова. Пока же я приглашаю тебя и твоего опекуна на мою коронацию.   
Ян рефлекторно кивнул. У него были другие планы на ближайшую жизнь, но, видимо, думать об этом надо было раньше.   
— И Адмирал тоже буду желанным гостем на “Брунгильде”, — Райнхард опустился на колено перед котом и погладил его между ушей. Это был красивый отвлекающий маневр.

— Можно тебя? — Ян отозвал Райнхарда в соседнюю комнату.  
— Я знаю, Ян. Я разделил вас. Но если они твои друзья, то они поймут. Если нет, то… — продолжать Райнхард не стал.  
Он стоял прямой и немного грустный. Снова недостижимо далекий.  
— Ты мог пригласить и их. Казна не опустеет, а так ты бы очаровал их еще до прибытия на Один.  
Райнхард склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся.   
— Я не буду приглашать тех, кто оскорбит меня отказом. И мое время конечно. Я не могу тратить его на очаровывание отдельных людей, в ущерб всем остальным. Моего же личного времени слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на кого-то, кроме тебя.  
“Ты же целый день катался на каруселях”, — хотел сказать Ян, но прикусил язык. Возможно это был единственный день за несколько лет.  
— Ты летишь со мной, Ян? Ты летишь, чтобы разделить мой триумф? Чтобы быть рядом? — одной рукой Райнхард сжал медальон, а вторую запустил Яну в волосы и притянул к себе, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.   
Дверь открылась и закрылась снова. Ян услышал, но не смог отвести взгляд, чтобы понять, кто узнал их тайну. Смиряясь, он закрыл глаза, давая себя целовать. Давая налетевшему цунами затянуть себя с берега в океан.

— Фредерика просила попрощаться с тобой за нее, — обронил Шенкопф, протягивая Яну пиво.   
Смотреть ему в глаза оказалось проще. Он должен был понять Яна, наверное, единственный из всех.

***  
Лететь до Одина оказалось мучительно скучно. Райнхард почти не появлялся, пропадая то на мостике, то в кабинете. Он, наверное, думал, что заходит к Яну в гости, но на самом деле приходил спать. Отключался, как только переставал стоять, и спустя ничтожно малое количество часов уходил снова.  
“Быть императором не значит только носить красивый плащ”, — усмехнулся он однажды.   
Сам Ян тревожить его покой не рисковал. Может быть просто боялся, что придя посредине ночи застанет Райнхарда за письменным столом, потирающим уставшие глаза.  
Хотелось наорать на Оберштайна, обвинив его в том, что он загоняет командира, но Ян не решился. Имперский быт был подчинен сложным ритуалам, церемониям, распорядкам. Может быть солдаты их и не замечали, но Ян чувствовал себя антропологом во время полевых исследований.  
Зато успел разобраться с какими приборами что надо есть и смирился с фраком. Манишка уже заранее натирала шею.  
Ни до церемонии, ни во время они так и не перекинулись ни словом. Райнхард нашел его взглядом в толпе и кивнул. Никогда еще Ян не чувствовал себя таким лишним. Присутствие Юлиана едва скрашивало одиночество.   
Из глубины зала появился гросс-адмирал фон Ройенталь в красивом синем плаще. Он вел под руку молодую женщину с жгуче-черными волосами.  
— Баронесса фон Вестфален, — представил ее Ройенталь. — Прошу вас, помогите гостям его величества освоиться.  
— Вы спасаете меня во второй раз, Ройенталь, — счастливо улыбнулся Ян. Только легкое недоумение на лице гросс-адмирала навело его на мысль, что тот скорее всего и не догадывается как Ян рад, что не выстрелил тогда.

Император покинул бал, и гости начали расходиться.  
Ян с радостью вернулся к себе, стянул сорочку и вымыл голову. По телу разлилась приятная легкость. Эта же легкость напомнила ему, что по ночам к Райнхарду можно входить, не испросив аудиенции.  
Удостоверившись, что Юлиан заснул, Ян выглянул в коридор — у его двери стояло два охранника, один из которых согласился проводить к императору. Он знал о приказе, от чего Ян почувствовал себя фавориткой. Хорошо не наложницей.  
Наверное, фавориткам полагалось ждать, пока их облагодетельствуют вниманием, но Ян не собирался ждать. Его гнала вперед тревога.

Райнхард был пьян. Это бросалось в глаза больше, чем роскошная обстановка будуара.  
— Ты пришел, — удовлетворенно кивнул Райнхард. Он все еще был в парадном кителе. Корона валялась на полу у стола. — Я сделал то, что был должен сделать, Ян чудотворец. То, что обещал. Я освободил сестру, надел корону и галактика подчиняется моим решениям. Не спорь. Мы оба знаем, что правительство Союза не смеет дышать без моего позволения. Что мне делать дальше, чудотворец? Чего желать? Или я могу, наконец, уйти?   
Медальон щелкнул, выпуская тайну, и схлопнулся снова.  
— Только вино позволяет нам расправить крылья. Налей себе. Или, хочешь, тебе нальет вино сам император?  
Райнхард встал, лениво потянулся, плеснул из бутылки, немного промазав, и протянул Яну бокал.  
Давно уже Ян не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Это был совершенно другой Райнхард. Черный от своего горя.  
— Не хочешь пить со мной? — бокал ударился в стену, оставив безобразный потек, осколки брызнули в стороны.  
Ян думал, что сейчас ворвется охрана, но этого не случилось.  
— Если ты закричишь, то тебя спасут, Ян. Они помнят мой приказ, но не более.   
Значит охрана прекрасно отличала звон разбитого окна от разбитого бокала.  
— Зачем ты пришел? Отвечай, — крикнул Райнхард.  
Ян пригладил волосы. Ему было неловко, а, главное, он совершенно не помнил, что в таких случаях надо делать. Соглашаться?  
— Ты звал меня.  
— Я звал разделить победу и видел тебя во время церемонии. Ты выполнил обещанное. Теперь же ты пришел насладиться поражением? Твои друзья с радостью примут эту весть.  
Ян тяжело вздохнул и сделал маленький шаг вперед. Почти незаметный. Еще один. И еще. В сторону высокой фигуры, затянутой в черное с серебром.  
Он влился между расставленных рук, обнял, уткнулся носом в висок.  
— Ты устал и слишком много выпил. Надо лечь. Ты выспишься и вспомнишь, что ты хочешь еще. Все будет хорошо. Надо только отдохнуть.  
— Я не могу спать, Ян, как ты не понимаешь? — ответил Райнхард хрипло. — Я обещал стать лучшим правителем, но для этого нужно время. Мне не хватает времени. Значит я не буду лучшим. В чем смысл быть, если ты не лучший?  
— Ты лучший. Я смотрел твои указы. Если бы я родился в империи, то воевал бы под твоим флагом. Но сложилось иначе, и я пришел к тебе другом.  
— Я обещал... Он просил завоевать галактику, и я сделал это. Что мне делать теперь? Я думал, что уйду к нему, когда достигну цели, но теперь я не могу уйти. Все должно было быть наоборот, понимаешь? — Райнхард грузно осел на кушетку, увлекая Яна за собой. — Я должен был умереть, а он жить. Теперь я все еще живу. Все еще. Назло. Но я достиг всего. Мне незачем больше жить. Я не умею жить.   
— Ты плачешь, Райнхард. Плачь. Это хорошо, — Ян гладил его по волосам, пытаясь отдать частичку тепла.  
— Завтра утром “Брунгильда” унесет тебя туда, куда ты захочешь. Хоть на край мира, — закрыв глаза сказал Райнхард.  
— А если я захочу остаться? — Ян не хотел улетать, ни на край, ни за край мира.  
— С тем, кто проиграл? Проиграл самому себе? Не смеши меня, чудотворец. Я нужен только до тех пор, пока выигрываю. Но ты видишь, я дошел до края игры.  
— Ты только что начал новую партию, Райнхард. Неужели все звезды галактики так быстро надоели тебе? Неужели тебе так быстро надоел я?   
— Нет.   
Ян обнял его.  
— Неужели тот, ради кого ты жил все это время хотел бы, чтобы ты умер теперь?  
— А ты, ты, хочешь, чтобы я умер?  
Какие же демоны жили в этом мальчике, если он мог предположить такое? Вокруг не было людей, поэтому Ян все же извернулся и поцеловал в самый прекрасный нос галактики.  
— Я бы очень не хотел тебя пережить, Райнхард. Да и твои адмиралы мне этого не простят.  
— Им все равно, — слова были полны горечи и разочарования.  
— Мы обсудим это утром, когда ты отдохнешь, договорились?  
Ян мог назвать как минимум двоих, которые с выражением полного равнодушия на лицах сначала бы содрали с Венли кожу живьем, а потом вместе отправились бы на погребальный костер императора. Возможно, с таким же выражением равнодушной отстраненности на лицах. Потому что как иначе?

Кризис миновал. Райнхард стал покладисто спокойным, дал себя раздеть, вынуть из брони парадного кителя, и увести в постель. Помешкав, Ян все же снял с него медальон и положил на прикроватную тумбу. Так было правильнее. Так было приятнее прижиматься — чувствуя только горячую мраморно-гладкую кожу.  
— Не уходи, — Райнхард снова пришел в себя и прижался всем худым изможденным телом. — Не бросай меня, чудотворец. Не уходи.  
— Не уйду, — легко согласился Ян. Он только что получил нечто несоизмеримо большее, чем галактика.  
Они так и заснули, не размыкая рук. Проснувшись ночью, Ян не стал уходить. Просто поцеловал в макушку мальчика, спящего у него на груди.

Утром Ян проснулся позже. Райнхард завтракал и читал газету. Не отрываясь от статьи, он кивнул, показывая на кофейник и вторую чашку.   
Ян поморщился здоровью молодости. После того, в каком состоянии вчера был Райнхард, Ян бы уже умер.  
Наконец отложив газету, Райнхард улыбнулся.   
— Спасибо, что вчера нашел нужные слова.   
— Ты помнишь, что было вчера? — немного удивился Ян, пробуя кофе и отставляя его в сторону.  
— Да, помню. И мне не стоит это забывать. Но ты спас меня. Опять.  
Ян спрятался в кофейную чашку, но с еще большим удовольствием спрятался бы в бутылку.  
— Столица будет перенесена на Феззан. Ты поедешь со мной?  
— Ты даже спрашиваешь! — искренне обрадовался Ян. — Да, поеду. Не оставаться же мне на Одине.  
— Отлично, — Райнхард засветился от радости. — Но сначала мы навестим мою сестру, Аннерозе.   
— Мне надо ответить да или нет?   
— Это уже был не вопрос. Я должен представить тебя сестре. Пока же я попрошу, чтобы Ройенталь показал вам Один. Хотя нет.  
Ян притворно удивился. Неужели у гросс-адмирала могут быть другие дела, кроме как водить экскурсии?  
— Ройенталь поведет вас по борделям, могу поспорить, но Юлиану еще рано, а тебе нельзя.  
— Это ограничение свободы передвижения, — Ян положил ноги на столик, решив перед смертью не отказывать себе ни в чем.  
Райнхард шпильку пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Это будет Мюллер. Он один из самых молодых. И хороший. Ты же должен знать моих адмиралов.  
Ян и так с легкостью мог перечислить половину, но перечить не стал. Мюллер так Мюллер.  
“Действительно седой”, — подумал Ян, когда за ними приехала машина. Мюллеру еще предстояло узнать, что они не поедут смотреть музей истории Одина, а будут носиться по саду в попытках найти сбежавшего кота. Не только Райнхард умел привносить живость в размеренное течение жизни.

***  
Аннерозе оказалась повелительницей цветущего сада и мастерицей пирогов. Всю дорогу до ее резиденции Райнхард то замирал, глядя в себя, то изводился от предвкушения. Ян думал, что сестра императора будет жить в огромном дворце, но она жила в маленьком доме, в окружении нескольких слуг.  
По дорожке Райнхард шел, будто штурмовал крепость, от этого они казались совершенно не похожими друг на друга. Мягкая сестра была полной противоположностью яростному брату.  
— Я сделал, то, что обещал, — Райнхард вскинул подбородок, будто готовый к тому, что она его отчитает.   
“Что с того, что ты завоевал галактику, если штаны порваны и все в крови, — негодный мальчишка”, — этой реакции он что ли ожидал?  
Ян предусмотрительно держался за плечом, пока его не представят.  
Аннерозе молча улыбалась.  
— Прошу тебя… — Райнхард запнулся. — Позаботься о нем.   
— Ты стал совсем взрослым, — улыбнулась Аннерозе, укрывая медальон ладонью.  
Они стояли, держась за руки, погруженные в общие воспоминания, пока Аннерозе не подняла глаза.  
— Представь мне своего спутника. Кто он?  
Райнхард резко обернулся и мучительно густо покраснел.  
— Это Ян Венли, он мой друг.  
— Здравствуй, друг моего брата, — Аннерозе тепло улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
Ян сначала ее пожал, и только потом сообразил, что ее, видимо, надо было поцеловать и тоже смутился.  
Аннерозе рассмеялась и позвала их пить чай. У Яна не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что она прекрасно поняла, что ее брат — особенный, и слово “друг” для него означает не тоже самое, что и для всех остальных.   
“Дом очень маленький”, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Аннерозе, показывая выделенную для гостей спальню с огромной двуспальной кроватью ровно посередине. Ян ей сразу и безоговорочно поверил. Если с Райнхардом можно было иногда спорить, то с этой женщиной стоило сразу безоговорочно соглашаться. В первую очередь, конечно, когда она извинялась.

ЭПИЛОГ. хумор.

— Мне скучно, Оберштайн!  
— Что делать, Райнхард? Вся тварь разумная скучает: иной от лени, тот от дел. Вы — от дел. — на всякий случай уточнил Оберштайн.   
Когда Райнхард пребывал в благостно-добродушном настроении, то жутко становилось даже Биттенфельду, а он был не из трусливых. После того как рядом появился этот азиат, Райнхард часто находился в приподнято-добродушном настроении.  
— Я знаю, что меня развлечет! Мы объединим галактику под флагом демократии. Давайте проведем выборы! И будем проводить их раз в несколько лет. Если они не хотят бросать мне вызов сами, то мы подтолкнем их к этому!

Оберштайн грустно покосился в свой бокал. Со всей очевидностью Райнхард должен был набрать не менее 146% голосов. А если он наберет 145%, или не дай боги, не больше 100%? Он же просто не поймет. А Райнхард, который не понимает — еще более красивое, но одноразовое зрелище. В том плане, что второй раз смотреть будет некому.

— Вы, как император, должны давать возможность своим офицерам проявить себя. Это при Гольденбаумах императору доставалось все внимание. Пусть Ройенталь с Миттермайером сразятся за кресло премьера. 

\Прошел год\  
Тронный зал. Перед Райнхардом стоят пристыженные столпы имперского флота. Райнхард сидит на троне и покачивает ногой.  
— Не ожидал от вас, Ройенталь. И от вас, Миттермайер, тоже не ожидал. Чтобы какая-то женщина, пусть даже такая, как фройляйн Мариендорф, посрамила офицеров флота. Я в вас разочарован... Что делать будете?

Оберштайн стоит за плечом. И СМОТРИТ. Особенно на Ройенталя. Потому что на ликеро-водочный завод нарядов нет, а в снежный карьер только что поступил наряд “два человека”.  
Миттермайер тяжело вздыхает. Косится на Ройенталя. Ройенталь громко думает, что еслибыкирхайсбылжив… На «Брунгильде» запускается сам собой резервный генератор. Тот, который в просторечье называют "рыжий-в-гробу".   
— Флот верен вам и присягал Вам на верность, мой император, — выдавливает Ройенталь из себя первое, что пришло в голову. Какой именно флот он решает не уточнять.  
— Император Райнхард велик, и деяния его останутся в веках! — торжественно кричит Миттермайер. Он репетировал перед зеркалом. — А фройляйн мы просто дали фору. Посмотрим через шесть лет кто кого.  
Оберштайн стоит за плечом. У него спина ноет и картошку надо посадить, и сорок розовых кустов. И к Ройенталю он уже привык, привязался. Свыкся. Стерпелся. Ему не хочется сажать Ройенталя. То есть иногда его хочется удавить, в том числе за то, что не слушал мудрых оберштайновых советов по поводу выборов, и теперь мы имеем то, что имеем, но все равно. Привычка свыше нам дана, замена счастию она. И трахается хорошо. И теплый. Не хочется его сажать совершенно. Особенно через расстрел.  
Ведь в этот славный миг у Оберштайна пронеслись перед внутренним взором все те, кто пошел по этапу. И у Миттерайера тоже. А Оскар просто виноватый котик, чистая душа. Кто же котиков всерьез наказывает?


End file.
